Jim Bob Baobab
Jim Bob was an aggressive male, always keeping everyone in their place. However, he was less aggressive than his mate, Queen of Darkness, and wouldn't usually attack without instigation. He was a very focused and serious male, and didn't even play with the pups often. Other than Queen, for whom he seemed to have a soft spot, Jim Bob kept at a distance. Despite this, however, the pack lived well under his rule. Baobab Jim Bob(BBM022) was born in the Baobab Pack on April 27, 2004. His mother was Ziziphus, the alpha female at the time, and his father was the alpha male, Asphodel. He had two litter mates called Atlas(BBM023) and Balboa(BBM024), sadly Balboa didn't make it to adulthood. Jim Bob and Atlas grew up fast and they were no longer the pups of the pack, next year Ziziphus gave birth to Captain Planet, Jason, Freddy, Jigsaw and Chucky unfortunately died a few months later. Jim Bob was attacked by a bear at a year old while wandering the pack's territory on his own, however he survived. Jim Bob had lost his right eye, but after he recovered, it did not seem to bother him at all. He reached the age of two years old, and, like most males, started to favor roving. He roved at the Whiskers and Benx but he was unsuccessful. Jim Bob remained in the Baobab family for three years. In early 2006 mange began to spread among the Baobab, his mother Ziziphus sadly died in January of that same year due to mange. Jim Bob's older sister Yama took over as dominant female. The following month Jim Bob went roving with a group of his younger half-brothers and left the Baobab for good. Jim Bob led the small roving group that was integrated by Captain Planet, Freddy and Jason. They roved at the Java, and Freddy managed to mate with a female while the other males had little success. Commandos One day, they came across a group of evicted females from the Gattaca that consisted of Queen of Darkness, Silent Hill, Venus and Cinder. They stayed with the females and formed the Commandos Pack. Being the eldest male, Jim Bob easily took dominance. Queen of Darkness became the other alpha -- despite not being the eldest, she won dominance because she was determined and more aggressive. Jim Bob and Queen of Darkness became the new alpha pair and started producing litters. Their first litter consisted of Eddie, Raga Muffin, Hector, Timber and Gringo, all of them males. Their second litter born on 2008 were six pups called Cody, Zack, Jasper, Digimon, Pokemon and Sue. Sadly, Jasper died. With their successful and large litters, the Commandos grew quickly into a 18 wolves pack and as they kept having more litters they become the biggest pack in Yellowstone and held that title for a while. In winter of 2009 Venus walked away from the pack trying to attract rovers but she ended up mating with Freddy. When they returned the angry alphas gave them a beating, though Jim Bob wasn't as rough with Freddy as Queen was with Venus. Freddy challenged Jim Bob for dominance, but he was unable to overpower him. Their third litter came in March of 2009, three pups under the names of Homestar Runner, Flash and Dasher. Near the same time Venus gave birth to Dizzy, Cookie, Pookie and Pancake. Though she died soon after. His son, Homestar Runner, was a successful rover, managing to mate with many females from the Young Ones. In January of 2010, the pack split, the smaller half was led by Jim Bob and Queen while the other by Cinder and Freddy. After a month the pack reunited, Freddy willingly gave up his rank as alpha so Jim Bob recovered the control of the full group next to his mate Queen of Darkness, however Freddy had already mated with Cinder during the split and Silent Hill with a rover. In spring Queen of Darkness, Silent Hill and Cinder were pregnant, Queen of Darkness attacked Silent Hill and kicked her out before giving birth, she never rejoined and formed a new pack. Queen of Darkness allowed Cinder to stay and gave birth to three pups. However Cinder killed all the pups to protect her own, however she aborted her litter so there were no pups that year. That same year Freddy died. In 2011 Queen gave birth to Celidh, Coop, Munro and Whiskey. In 2012 Queen gave birth to Everest, Aconcagua, Andes and Himalaya, that would be ther last litter Jim Bob fathered. Months later Jim Bob contracted a disease, he was too old and his body couldn't resist, he died on November 16, 2012. Jim Bob was a great alpha male and a powerful leader. He and his partner Queen of Darkness were a strong dominant pair making their pack formidable. He fathered five litters, all mothered by Queen. Jim Bob reigned for six years and had lived to age nine before he expired. Litters: *First Litter: Eddie, Raga Muffin, Hector, Timber and Gringo. *Second Litter: Cody, Zack, Jasper, Digimon, Pokemon and Sue. *Third Litter: Homestar Runner, Flash and Dasher. *Fourth Litter: Celidh, Coop, Munro and Whiskey. *Fifth Litter: Everest, Aconcagua, Andes and Himalaya Family Mother: Ziziphus Father: Asphodel Brothers: Atlas Sisters: Balboa. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Baobab Wolves Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters Category:Non Played Characters